Нацуки Ханаэ
Нацуки Ханаэ (花江夏樹, Hanae Natsuki) — певец и сэйю, принимавший участие в создании аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». По контракту связан с «Across Entertainment»; в 2015 году получил награду «Seiyu Awards» в категории «Лучший Начинающий Актёр». Вместе с Рётой Оосакой ведет радио «ŌHana» (逢坂市立花江学園, Ōsaka Shiritsu Hanae Gakuen). Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Absolute Duo — Аой "Тора" Торасаки * Ace of Diamond — Харуичи Коминато * Ace of Diamond: Second Season — Харуичи Коминато * Active Raid — Митос * Actually, I Am… — Асахи Куроминэ * Aldnoah.Zero — Инахо Кайзука * Aldnoah.Zero (второй сезон) — Инахо Кайзука * Baby Steps (второй сезон) — Кришна Рамеш * Ben-To — участник клуба игр на выживание (эпизод 9) * A Certain Scientific Railgun S — анонсер (эпизод 24); член персонала F (эпизод 7) * Charlotte — Маэдомари (эпизоды 9-13) * Daimadaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire — Шома Амаку * (The) Devil is a Part-Timer! — работник B (эпизод 1); работник (эпизод 9) * Divine Gate — Аритон * Dragon Ball Super — Яко * Dragon Collection — Головорез Хаоса (эпизоды 29-30); Морозный дьявол (эпизод 8); приспешник B (эпизод 18); монах А (эпизод 9); заключённый (эпизод 10); матрос D (эпизод 13); скелет (эпизод 14); спригган A (эпизод 16); гражданин (эпизод 19-20); гражданин В (эпизод 17); Закко * Fantasista Doll — Джун Фуджихиса (эпизоды 8, 12); Миюра (эпизод 1) * Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma — Такуми Альдини * Gangsta. — Николас Браун (в юности) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet — Член банды B (эпизод 11); офицер-информатор с сопровождающей лодки (эпизод 3); друг Пиниона C (эпизод 9) * Hamatora — Шинджи Тойосаки (эпизод 1) * Haruchika – Шинджиро Кусакабэ * Heavy Object — Квентур Барпотаж * (The) "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat — землевладелец В * (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan — Элам * Inari Kon Kon — Роро * Joshiraku — Курьер А (эпизод 11); принц империи (эпизод 9); Моб (эпизод 5) * Little Busters! — студент D (эпизод 1); студент B (эпизод 21) * Love, Election and Chocolate — менеджер D (эпизод 5) * A Lull in the Sea — Хикари Сакишима * Makura no Danshi — Мерри * Maria the Virgin Witch — Гилберт * Mikagura School Suite — Юто Акама * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans — Бисквитный Грифон * Noragami — Хашимото (эпизод 8); студент C (эпизод 1) * Orenchi no Furo Jijō — Микуни * Oreshura — зритель B (эпизод 12); зритель D (эпизод 13); студент A (эпизод 1); студент B (эпизод 6); студент C (эпизод 7); Сакагами (младший брат; эпизоды 2-3) * Outbreak Company — Шиничи Кано * Overlord — Люклютер Вольво * (The) Pet Girl of Sakurasou — парень B (эпизод 2); старшеклассник A (эпизод 18); зебра (эпизод 11) * (The) Pilot's Love Song — Калель Альбус (Карл Ла Ил) * Prince of Stride: Alternative — Рё Изумино; Юу Камода * Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~Yōsei no Door~ — Нозоми Нанамура * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS — студент А (эпизод 4); молодой человек (эпизод 1) * Samurai Flamenco — ученик младшей школы B (эпизоды 1, 20) * (The) Severing Crime Edge — Кири Наимура * Shokugeki no Sōma: Takumi no Shitamachi Gassen (спешл) — Такуми Альдини * Shōnen Maid — Рюджи * Sōsei no Onmyōji — Рокуро Энмадо * STARMYU — Юта Хошитани * Sword Art Online II — Кёджи Шинкава * Tari Tari — Ацухиро «Вьен» Маэда * To Love Ru: Darkness — студент D из фанклуба VMC (эпизод 12) * Tokyo Ghoul — Кен Канеки * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Кен Канеки * Unbreakable Machine-Doll — кукловод A (эпизод 1) * World Conquest Zvezda Plot — Асута Джимон/Два * You and Me. — член студсовета * Your Lie in April — Косэй Арима * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V — Хокуто Шинджима OVA * Ace of Diamond — Харуичи Коминато * Chain Chronicle — Вэйн * Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito — Кузан Монтобан * Gakuen Handsome the Animation — Йошиаки Маэда * Noragami — студент B Полнометражные фильмы * Digimon Adventure tri. Ketsui — Таичи Ягами * Digimon Adventure tri. Saikai — Таичи Ягами * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' — Яко * Kuro no Su - Chronus — Макото Наказоно * Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita: Kokuhaku Jikkō Iinkai — Котаро Эномото Видеоигры * AMNESIA World — Нова (японская озвучка) * Ichibanketsu Online — Сэто-Тайшо (японская озвучка) * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse — Патруль Времени (японская озвучка) * League of Legends — Зиггс (японская озвучка) * NieR: Automata — 9S (японская озвучка) Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Ace of Diamond (OVА) — исполнение заглавной темы * Ace of Diamond — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #4) * Ace of Diamond: Second Season — исполнение заглавной темы (Эндинги #2-3, 5) * Makura no Danshi — исполнение заглавной темы * Shōnen Maid — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * STARMYU — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) Интересные факты * В свободное от работы время Нацуки Ханаэ увлекается караоке и видеоиграми. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт Нацуки Ханаэ * Блог Нацуки Ханаэ * Twitter-аккаунт Нацуки Ханаэ * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю